<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time Is Right For Us To Light A Spark by starship_ranger_bug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554129">The Time Is Right For Us To Light A Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_ranger_bug/pseuds/starship_ranger_bug'>starship_ranger_bug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Me and My Dick - Team Starkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally don't know how to write romance I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure Tiffany is OOC but I don't care, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It would have been perfect, Lesbian Character, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Their vaginas had chemistry, They are in love and it should have been canon, They had chemistry, This is my emotional support non-canon wlw ship, Tiffany is a lesbian with internalized homophobia, Vanessa is bisexual, nothing too bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_ranger_bug/pseuds/starship_ranger_bug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Tiffany have been best friends for a long time. But what if they could be more?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title from Ready to Go from MAMD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa/Tiffany (Me and My Dick)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time Is Right For Us To Light A Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I was craving Tiffanessa content and for some reason, ao3 didn't have any, so I had to do it myself. I can't write romance to save my life, but they deserve SOMETHING, so here's my crappy fic I wrote at 2am. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was 9 when she met Tiffany.</p>
<p><br/>She had moved to a new school, and she immediately noticed the loud, blonde girl sitting at the back. She soon learned that Tiffany loved to dance, didn’t like sitting still, and wanted to be an actress when she grew up. It seemed she was always talking to someone and was friends with everyone. She was the kind of girl Vanessa found exhausting, but she still felt like she wanted to be friends with. That didn’t happen – Vanessa sat with the kids at the front who paid attention and asked questions. Tiffany sat with the kids who mucked around and threw paper airplanes at each other. They were, in all ways, quite different.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tiffany was 10 when she got paired with Vanessa for a class activity.</p>
<p><br/>She had never really talked to her – Vanessa was the kind of girl who sat at the front and paid attention to what they were learning, which seemed boring to Tiffany. But Vanessa seemed nice enough, and was reasonably popular, so she didn’t have any problems with working with her. Besides, Vanessa seemed to know what she was doing, which was good, because Tiffany hadn’t been paying attention to what they were learning, and no idea how to do anything. Vanessa was patient and helped her understand a few things, but she ended up not doing much work anyway. That was the first time they ever talked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanessa was 11 when she became friends with Tiffany.</p>
<p><br/>She found her crying in the toilets during break time. Friendship drama, it seemed. Vanessa supplied her with tissues to mop up the tears and stayed there until she was capable of talking properly. The shorter girl looked so helpless and lost, much unlike the bubbly character Vanessa had come to know. She asked Tiffany if she wanted to come and sit with her friends. Tiffany nodded her head gratefully. So Vanessa introduced her to all of her other friends, and later gave her a big hug and told her that they were now friends. Tiffany almost started crying again, but this time it wasn’t because she was sad.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tiffany was 12 when she started middle school.</p>
<p><br/>It was big and new and exciting, and Tiffany enjoyed every second of it. Sure, her Maths teacher was rude, and she felt out of her depth with the school work, but at least she had her best friend to help her get through it, right? She and Vanessa would complete their homework together each afternoon (Vanessa found a lot easier than she did) and then they would gossip about their fellow students and talk about who had a crush on who and whether they would start dating. They were fun times, full of laughter and joy, and Tiffany was glad that she could go through it with her best friend at her side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanessa was 13 when she realized she was bisexual.</p>
<p><br/>She had never really explored the possibility that she wasn’t straight before, but when she thought about it, it made sense. She spent a lot of time exploring different labels, and finally, she found one that felt right. It felt good to finally have an explanation for her feelings, but at the same time, it was kind of scary knowing she was different from everyone else, and even scarier knowing that some people wouldn’t accept her. So she didn’t tell anyone – none of her peers, none of her family, not even her best friend Tiffany. Vanessa had no idea how she would react. It was easier to just not share her secret.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tiffany was 14 when she started thinking something was wrong with her.</p>
<p><br/>All of the girls in her class had started talking about how hot some of the boys were, and she didn’t understand it. Her parents had always drilled it into her – girls were meant to marry guys, and that was it. So when she realized that she liked girls, not guys, she was terrified. She did her best to convince herself that she was straight by flirting with as many guys as she could, and even dated some. If she had enough relationships with guys, she would start being attracted to them, right? If she dated enough boys, she would forget about the fluttery feeling she got whenever she looked at Vanessa, right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanessa was 15 when she started dating Rick.</p>
<p><br/>It was her first year of high school, and Rick was sweet and funny and hot. He laughed when she made jokes and listened to her when she was talking. When he asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him, she had no hesitations. She gushed about it to all of her friends, and they squealed and swooned. And then she told Tiffany, and her best friend grinned and told her she was happy for her and said that if Rick hurt her, she would hunt him down and chop off his balls. Vanessa told her she was the best friend she could ask for and ignored when her heart sped up slightly at the word friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tiffany was 16 when she became known as a slut.</p>
<p><br/>Maybe it was desperation to change how she felt that made her have sex with so many guys. Maybe she was jealous of Vanessa and Rick. She lost count of how many men she hooked up with, how many beds she slept in, how many times she woke up with someone next to her. All of their faces blurred together. She heard people calling her names as she walked by, whispering about her behind her back. Word spread that Tiffany Moore would sleep with any guy in the school. Guy after guy flew past, and yet Tiffany felt nothing, except for the twist in her gut every time she heard Vanessa laugh.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vanessa was 17 when she realized she was in love with her best friend.</p>
<p><br/>It had taken a lot to realize it. Finding out that Rick was cheating on her was a blow. She had tried to forget about it by sleeping with some loser in her class (that didn’t end well). When that didn’t work, she turned to her best friend for comfort – only to realize that she didn’t want to just be friends. All those years, her feelings had been growing, bubbling under the surface, ready to explode, and when they did, it was stronger than anything she had felt before. It was overwhelming, but it felt so good. It felt like she had finally popped a pimple that had been bothering her for a while. She knew it now – she was completely and irrevocably in love with Tiffany.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tiffany was 17 when she told Vanessa that she was in love with her.</p>
<p><br/>It was unexpected. She hadn’t planned it. But Vanessa’s smile was so cute, and she looked so happy and at peace, and in that moment, Tiffany felt so in love with the girl sitting next to her. So she told Vanessa that she had something to tell her and that if she didn’t want to be friends with her afterward, that was fine, she would understand. And Vanessa promised her that nothing she said would make her stop being friends.</p>
<p><br/>And so Tiffany told her that she was in love with her.</p>
<p><br/>Vanessa’s eyes went wide, and in panic, Tiffany started rambling about it, how she had known she was a lesbian for a while, how she had tried to change it, how she had tried to squash her feelings for Vanessa, how she was worried about how her parents would react if they found out, how she would understand if she got up and left, how she was sorry for making things awkward. She would have kept on going for ages, but Vanessa cut her off and blushed, and shyly replied that she liked her too.</p>
<p><br/>Tiffany sat there looking dumbstruck, so Vanessa admitted that she had liked her for a long time, but only recently figured it out. And then she asked if it was okay if she kissed her, and Tiffany, who was still speechless, nodded. So they did, and it felt so right, like their lips fit together perfectly, and when they separated, they shared a smile, scared but excited for the adventure they had in front of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo/comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>